


Bed

by Maaeeya



Series: 60 words 60 days challenge [5]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaeeya/pseuds/Maaeeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This follows the very first episode of Little Tokyo Live when Hikaru kicks Keito out of his futon as a joke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed

"What'cha doing just standing there Keito?" Hikaru asked curiously as he entered the room while drying his hair with a towel. The bulkier man stood unmoving at the foot of their shared bed.

There was a short span of silence before Keito turned around. He had a wry smile on his face and his eyes looked like those of a hurt puppy. When he spoke, his voice was soft and timid.

"I was wondering if you'd kick me out of there one day too."

**Author's Note:**

> On my IPad now. Typing is slow. Will add more notes later.


End file.
